Origin of Shiver Star
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: Shiver Star was always remembered as a planet stuck in perpetual winter. But, what if there was a reason why the planet was like this? Kirby visits the planet again for exploring until he uncovers the planet's dark past


Shiver Star, a planet once filled with life and once filled with inhabitants. The planet once had an old name from distant past and old times that has long been forgotten by time. The inhabitants left the planet due to the never-ending snow, at least that's what everyone thought. Inhabitants outside of Shiver Star thought that was the case. But there was another reason, a dark reason why the planet bares any life at all.

…

Kirby lands on the snow planet with his warp star, landing on the snow. The last time he came here was to get the shard a couple of months back. He looks around the cold wasteland. Not a single soul he could spot.

He passed some snow-covered trees and hills as the sound of the wind could be heard. The snow isn't hindering him, since it didn't affect him. He comes across the same factory that he entered in the last time he came to the planet.

The factory was now inactive as the machinery was idle. Kirby enters the familiar factory to be met with decaying interior walls, cobwebs in corners and deactivated machinery on the rusty floor or the rusty walls.

Kirby looks around his surrounding, looking very nervous, before continuing walking. He spots a door that he never seen when he was here before. He thought that he missed it due to being distracted by the enemies and hazards.

Now that aren't any active threats, he decided to open the door. Awaiting for him were stairs that led down with small lightbulbs illuminating from the ceiling. There were walls that were connected to the staircase.

At first, Kirby felt kind of afraid due to being alone and the silence made it almost worse. But Kirby was brave. He walked down the flight of stairs as the lights above him shined on his head like a bowling ball. His steps echoed in the staircase every step he takes.

He finally reached another door, a metallic one, which was at the end of the staircase. There was no handle, instead, it was automatic. The metallic door opened upward when Kirby walked closed to it. He didn't care about that though.

He walks into the room, only to be met with a giant blue screen and other blue screens connected to the walls. Underneath the big screen was a blue virtual keyboard and a levitating mouse. Intrigued, Kirby walked up to the giant computer, astonished by the technology he has never seen before, even in his adventures on different worlds.

Suddenly, the screen turn on to life by it's own as it glowed light blue. Kirby covered his eyes as the glowing became brighter and brighter until… it died down. Kirby uncovered his eyes and saw the screen. On the screen appeared what seems to be one file on the screen.

 **Journal Entries**

Kirby was intrigued on what was inside the file, so he grabbed the mouse and hovered it over the file. He clicks on it, opening it. Opening it revealed four files.

 **Entry Log #6**

 **Entry Log #5**

 **Entry Log #4**

 **Entry Log #3**

 **Entry Log #2**

 **Entry Log #1**

Seems that the new logs start on the top while the old ones start in the bottom. Kirby moved the mouse over to Entry #1 so that he doesn't get lost in whatever he's going to get himself into. Upon clicking on the folder, a tab opened up. It was a video.

In the video was an adult white male wearing a lab coat, goggles and a dark moustache. The scientist looked as if he set up the camera before backing away and clearing his throat. "Hello, my name is Gerald Ribbonson. I made this for future generations to see and witness. I will be following this up in my next entry."

The video went static until the screen went back to the Entry Logs menu. Kirby was dumbfounded by this. Did he just saw another human? He thought that Adeleine was the only human. He hovers over the Entry Journal #2 and clicked on it, causing another video to appear and play.

Gerald Robbinson was the first thing Kirby saw when the video started. Gerald spoke, "The war between the United States and Russia had ended in a stalemate. The US government came to me to make a giant war robot for the army and in return they will give us the materials and funding for the project. I agreed and we immediately started working on the project. We shall expect the project to be finished in two months, so I won't maky any logs for that period."

The video cuts to static before the screen returned back to the Entry Journal screen. Kirby was more confused, was the robot that they were making HR-H? He hovers over to the third journal entry and click on it. Once again, the next video popped up.

Gerald spoke once again. "Well, it seems that the project is finished. However, it seems that Russians and the Chinese are trying to make their own war robot. We may be expecting another Cold War in our hands between us, the Russians and the Chinese. God help us all.

The video once again cut to static before the screen returned back to the Entry Log screen again. Kirby was still confused, but intrigued and clicked on the fourth one. Another video played.

"Something, odd, happened in the factory. While we were testing our robot, it grabbed one of the employees and crushed him. I and my research team will find a way to solve this issue. Until then, I will pause my entry logs for a while. But I will be back." The video ended in static before returning back to the menu screen.

Kirby continued by pressing on the 5th entry log, playing another video. "Something is going wrong! The robot is going on a killing spree after the incident. It's dropping nuclear warheads on cities with no problem. The military can't stop it! The Russians and the Chinese sent their robots to combat the war machine. God, I hope this will end soon. **I JUST WANT IT TO END SOON**!" the video quickly cut to static before the screen returned back to the menu. Kirby was getting a little nervous as he proceeded to click on the 6th and final video.

The few first seconds were static with the loud, blaring noise on top, before it changed. Gerald appeared on the screen, panting and freaking out. "Everything has gone south! Russia's and China's robot failed to stop ours! The robot keeps dropping nuclear warheads on cities around the world! Earth's governments have sent their citizens to space to escape our dying planet. They left me behind. I'm all what's left on this planet. I can still hear the bombs dropping outside. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **I'M SORRY!** " the video then cut to static before returning back to the menu.

Kirby was shocked. He was trying to process what he just watched. Was this robot that they made is the reason why Shiver Star was snowy and barely have any life? Is this why the planet was abandoned for many years? But one question was still largely stuck in Kirby. What happened to Gerald?

A loud thud was heard behind him. He turns around to stop a closet on the wall near the entrance. Kirby walks up to the closet, pulled the handle and opened it. Inside were the skeletal remains of Gerald Robbinson slumped in the closet.


End file.
